Rien qu'une larme
by EveJHoang
Summary: Rien. Tu ne m'as rien laissé, sinon un appartement trop vide, un lit glacial. Plus d'horrible veste orange sur le dossier de mon canapé blanc. Plus que trois mégots froids dans mon cendrier de cristal... OS AU


**Titre:** "Rien qu'une larme..."

**Auteur: **Eve...

**Pairing:** SasuxNaru...

**Rating: **M...

**Disclaimer:** Je ne suis point, pour mon plus grand désarroi, le Grrrrrrrand Maître Kishimoto-sama... mais si les personnages sont sa propriété (et celle de toutes les auteuzes de SasuxNaru qui semblent toutes plus sadiques les unes que les autres...), l'histoire est de Môa...

**Note de l'auteuze: **Vous l'aurez remarqué, j'aime toujours autant les "..."...

Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas abandonné "Geisha XIII" (y'a t-il encore une âme charitable pour se souvenir de cette fic ? T^T), je suis d'ailleurs en train d'écrire le chapitre suivant... enfin bref, montrez-vous indulgents, merde... T^T

**Dédicace: **Je dédie cet OS, ainsi que tout ce que j'écris, à mes lecteurs, qui sont toute ma vie et mon unique raison d'exister, et à _Toi_... parce que sans notre histoire, je n'aurais rien à écrire...

**Avertissement: **Cet OS est fortement déconseillé aux homophobes, intolérants et autres dépressifs. A vous de voir si ça finit en Happy-End ou en eau de boudin, moi je dirais réponse [A] Jean-Pierre, c'est mon dernier mot, mais tout le monde savait déjà que je suis bonne à enfermer **donc** ne vous fiez pas trop à mon avis... =D

**Oo°0oO°0Oo°oOO°0Oo°o°SasuxNaru°o°oO0°OOo°oO0°Oo0°oO**

**"Rien qu'une larme..."**

Pluie.

Instant de déprime. Rien qu'un instant de laisser aller, d'une durée indéterminée. Un verre de whisky, dans ma main. Une cigarette, dans l'autre. Plus personne à rejoindre, plus personne pour attendre mon retour. Amère solitude. Vie insipide.

Je ne pourrais te dire ce que je te trouvais, ce qui n'allait pas entre nous, ce qui nous liait. Deux mots ou trois, est-ce si important ? Jamais je n'ai su les dire.

Même pas à toi.

Je n'ai plus nulle-part où aller. Je ne veux pas rejoindre de « chez-nous » vide de toi, ce lit trop froid.

Ne me dis pas que tout est de ta faute, car je n'ai rien su faire. Ne pensais-tu pas que nous étions bien ainsi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas su t'y prendre, je suis celui qui ne voyais rien. Tu me tenais par la main, mais je t'ai perdu en chemin.

Quand ai-je emprunté le mauvais sentier ?

Dire que cela faisait dix ans que tu m'aimais… ne pensais-tu pas que je ne te méritais pas ? Tu avais raison…

Un aveugle ne mérite pas ta lumière.

Tu me laisses derrière toi. Est-ce tout ce que je mérite, moi qui n'ai fait aucun effort ? Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu n'en pouvais plus… mais, comme toujours, je n'ai rien compris.

Ce matin, lorsque je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais plus là. Comme tous les matins depuis deux mois. Pourtant, je continue de t'appeler, te chercher dans la cuisine, la salle de bains. Prier pour que la veille et les jours d'avant n'aient été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Tes vêtements colorés ont déserté mes placards emplis de noir. Ton horrible veste orange ne repose plus sur mon canapé blanc. Dans le verre, il n'y a qu'une brosse à dents.

Tu brisais mon harmonie, tu prenais trop de place dans le lit. Ma vie paraît bien vide, sans toi…

Cet appartement semble trop grand, un peu plus glacé chaque jour. Le lit, un peu plus froid à chaque fois. Que m'as-tu laissé ? Rien. Une odeur de tabac froid. Trois mégots de cigarette dans mon cendrier en cristal.

Je ne les ai toujours pas jetés, tu sais…

Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Tu étais tout ce que je désirais, tu sais… mais il a fallu que tu me quittes pour que je le comprenne.

Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu étais à bout…

Tu sais, il pleut, sur ta ville chérie… comme si elle aussi pleurait ton départ. Ce n'est pourtant que quelques larmes… rien qu'une larme, subsistance d'un regretté passé. Je me souviens, tu t'accoudais à ce balcon, comme moi ce soir, et tu regardais les lumières de la ville, en bas. Emerveillé, à chaque fois.

On me dit que je devrais apprendre à aimer une nouvelle fois, mais ils ne savent pas à quel point ils se fourvoient… ils ne te connaissent pas comme je te connais, et pourtant il faut croire que je n'en savais pas encore assez. Tu sais, ton regard me donnait envie d'avancer. J'aurais tant aimé t'avoir dit ce que désire mon cœur…

T'avoir dit que je te désire toi, ne pas avoir peur de t'aimer…

Je ne veux pas apprendre à aimer une nouvelle fois…

Je me souviens, le jour où l'on s'est rencontré, il y a dix ans. Tu sais, je n'avais personne, alors. Je t'ai croisé du regard… et c'est ce qui t'a perdu.

Pardonnes-moi…

Nous étions juste deux garçons, au beau milieu de vingt-et-une filles, dans cette classe. Sans doute d'autres nous ont-ils envié cette situation… mais, à mes yeux, cela se rapprochait plus de l'enfer que du paradis. Parce que cela rajoutait une bonne douzaine de groupies à mon palmarès.

Pas que je me vante, tu sais que je détestais cela…

Mais pas autant que toi, je crois…

Je me souviens être entré dans la classe, sans accorder un regard à qui que ce soit… sauf à toi. Je me souviens m'être dit que tu devais être un ange, ou une connerie dans le genre. Tu étais tellement plus beau que moi, avec tes yeux d'un bleu électrisant, et ce constant sourire…

Quand je pense à toutes les petites amies que j'ai pu te présenter… je me sens horrible. Mais je ne savais pas ! Tu me connais, je ne vois jamais rien, je ne prête attention qu'à moi…

J'ai dû te faire si mal, à l'époque déjà…

Je ne peux même plus te demander de me pardonner ces faux-pas… tu sais, je me disais juste que tu avais l'air de te sentir seul, qu'il devait bien en exister une susceptible de te plaire… quelle erreur.

Quand je te demandais ce qui n'allait pas, parfois, et que tu me parlais d'un amour à sens unique… je rétorquais que tu y arriverais. Je ne comprenais pas… encore une fois.

Pourtant, j'avais raison, tu vois…

Je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai vu ces horribles marques, sur tes bras… j'ai eu peur, tu sais ? Si peur que tu fasses une bêtise. Je me suis mis en colère, j'ai perdu mon légendaire sang froid. Pardonnes-moi d'avoir été si dur, je t'ai crié dessus. Pardonnes-moi de t'avoir fait pleurer, ce jour-là.

Je n'avais rien compris, une fois encore.

Je me souviens, lorsque nos avons eu notre bac, l'année suivant celle de notre rencontre. Nous avons tous bien arrosé ça, et j'ai dû te raccompagner chez toi, à pieds. Nous devions avoir l'air bien stupides, à vaciller comme des soûlards, sur le trottoir… je me suis bien amusé, ce soir-là. Tu me faisais rire, tu chantais si faux… tu braillais des chansons paillardes à tue-tête.

Le pire, c'est que je t'accompagnais au refrain…

Tu sais, ce soir-là, sur le pas de ta porte… lorsque tu as fini par retrouver tes clés… tu m'as embrassé. Tout simplement, sur ton paillasson. Je crois que c'était… le plus bel instant de mon existence. J'étais bourré, et émerveillé par ces sensations…

Juste poser tes lèvres sur les miennes… était-ce si précieux, pour toi ?

Je n'ai jamais su si tu t'en souvenais ou pas. L'as-tu fait exprès ? Cette nuit-là, j'ai découvert qu'il pouvait y avoir des étoiles dans la nuit noire…

J'avoue, j'ai, moi aussi, profité de mon ébriété. Et pas que ce soir-là…

On est allé à la fac ensemble, aussi. Je crois que j'avais fait exprès, pour te suivre. T'avoir près de moi, quelques années de plus. Je suis resté trois ans, puis t'ai laissé derrière moi… à regret, je crois. Mais, après tout, un écrivain n'a guère besoin de quelconque diplôme pour raconter ses fables… n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis parti, ai voyagé, me suis marié… ma femme n'a pas tenu trois ans, en ma compagnie. Mais cela, tu le sais déjà. Après tout, tu es celui qu'elle engageait pour débusquer les preuves de mes éventuelles incartades. Et Dieu sait que tu en as trouvé, elles étaient nombreuses…

J'étais surpris de te revoir. Je ne t'avais pas oublié. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, pas un instant. Tu sais, ma femme, je l'ai épousée pour la couleur de ses yeux.

Bleu.

Lorsque tu as exigé un baiser en échange de ton silence, j'ai cédé. Non sans un certain plaisir, bien que je me sois senti gêné.

Tu as fini par m'embrasser ailleurs que sur les lèvres. Partout ailleurs. Je n'avais pas pensé un instant, au début, que tu viendrais m'embrasser à cet endroit. Je me suis débrouillé avec mon ersatz de conscience morale, prétextant que si le bruit courait que je n'avais de cesse de tromper ma jeune épouse, cela ternirait ma si belle réputation. C'est important, la réputation…

Mais en fin de compte, ce n'était guère qu'une excuse. Car tu as toujours été le seul au monde à me donner de telles sensations. Je n'aimais pas les hommes, non… mais tu étais différent, à mes yeux. Depuis toujours.

Tu es le seul à m'avoir donné tant de plaisir. Ta chaleur, ta douceur, ton parfum qui m'enivrait… tout en toi était source de perfection, à mes sens. J'ai aimé sentir tes lèvres, ta langue sur moi, ce soir-là… si tu savais comme j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas te rendre la pareille…

Le seul à allumer des étoiles dans mes nuits noires, c'était toi.

Tu me faisais peur, tu sais…

Puis je t'ai croisé, trois jours plus tard. Je faisais les boutiques avec ma femme. J'étais de bonne humeur, depuis cette nuit-là. Chose exceptionnelle. Je t'ai aperçu dans un restaurant, avec un autre homme.

Et tu lui faisais du pied.

Lorsque tu m'as appelé, une nouvelle fois, j'étais furieux contre toi.

Toi qui prétendais m'aimer depuis près de dix ans…

Tu t'es moqué de ma jalousie insensée, j'ai répliqué que je refusais de continuer ainsi, que tu pouvais bien les envoyer, tes preuves ! J'étais excédé à l'idée que tu me reproches ce que toi-même tu commettais avec moi. Nous étions aussi coupable l'un que l'autre, si crime il y avait !

Peut-être te voulais-je pour moi seul…

Le soir même, mon épouse demandait le divorce. Elle pensait pouvoir exiger des dommages et intérêts, mais, finalement, cela se révéla impossible.

Parce que je n'avais rien fait de mal.

Elle est partie avec un autre, parce que je ne m'occupais pas d'elle. Elle m'a laissé seul… et libre. Mais, voyons le bon côté des choses : si elle n'avait pas voulu me quitter, je ne t'aurais pas retrouvé.

Tu n'avais pas envoyé tes rapports…

A peine me retrouvais-je seul, dans un nouvel appartement, et m'apprêtais-je à retrouver la routine d'un homme célibataire, que tu sonnais déjà à ma porte.

Je ne t'ai jamais demandé où tu avais trouvé ma nouvelle adresse…

Ton ami venait de te mettre à la porte, en t'entendant dire que tu en aimais un autre. Autrement dit moi. Tu avais la joue gonflée, la lèvre fendue. Des morceaux de porcelaine parsemaient encore tes cheveux, tes vêtements, comme si une tasse ou un vase avait explosé près de ta tête. Pourtant… tu souriais encore. Comme un idiot. Et tu t'es invité chez moi.

Combien de temps s'est écoulé, depuis ce soir-là ?

Il y a quelques semaines à peine, tu t'étalais encore sur mon lit, reposant à moitié sur moi. Mon lit trop petit pour nous deux… trop grand pour moi. Aujourd'hui, je regrette d'avoir toujours refusé que tu viennes en moi. Si j'avais su… j'aurais oublié ma peur, et je t'aurais laissé me prendre.

Tu sais, je te faisais déjà l'amour, dès la première fois…

Pardonnes-moi si tu as cru qu'à mes yeux tu n'étais rien, mais tu me connais, pourtant. J'ai toujours eu du mal à montrer ce que je ressens. Tu aurais dû comprendre que tel n'était pas le cas…

Comment l'aurais-tu su ?

Tu sais, jamais je n'avais caressé peau si douce que la tienne. Pourtant, j'en ai touché, des peaux de femmes, et tu sais qu'elles aiment à prendre soin de leur corps… mais aucune n'arrive à ta cheville. Même son goût était légèrement sucré… peux-tu seulement imaginer combien de fois ai-je pu remercier les cieux de m'avoir offert un tel cadeau, une si délicieuse friandise ? De me laisser effleurer du bout des doigts un ange tel que toi ? Non, certainement pas…

Tu sais, jamais avant toi mes yeux ne s'étaient abreuvés de pareille beauté. Lorsque je laisse vagabonder ma pensée, je les vois encore. Tes longues jambes fuselées, enserrant mes hanches nues. La douce courbe de tes épaules musclées, le tracé délicat de ta clavicule de j'aime tant mordiller, la chaleur de ta gorge qui savais si bien accueillir ma langue…

Le dessin affolant de ton ventre, de ta taille, ce tatouage de renard parcourant ton aine. Comme j'aimais ce foutu renard, et je vénérais ce qui se cachait plus bas… tu sais, j'avais peur, la première fois. Peur de te faire mal, peur de perdre le contrôle, de venir trop fort… chaque centimètre de ta peau, je l'ai appris par cœur. Chacune de tes caresses, nerveuses, passionnées, m'électrisait. Je me souviens m'être senti si bien, en toi… comme si j'étais entier. Comme jamais je ne l'avais été.

Tes doigts, fins, entremêlés aux miens… j'aurais voulu qu'ils ne me lâchent jamais. Oui, je les ai serrés toute la nuit.

Et ton visage, ton si beau visage, tes joues rougies, tes yeux brillants, ta voix, qui gémissais mon nom aussi souvent que je gémissais le tien…

Rien que le fait de voir ton corps dénudé, ton abandon, entre mes bras, m'ouvrait les portes du ciel. J'ai cru au Paradis en me perdant dans tes yeux bleus, j'ai cru au bonheur en me perdant dans tes bras.

J'aurais dû te dire ce que veux mon cœur, mais je ne trouvais pas les mots justes. Je sais parler plusieurs langues, mais je n'ai pas su trouver ces quelques mots, si évidents… j'aimerais tant pouvoir te les dire encore, mais tu n'es plus là…

Tu sais, je n'ai regardé aucune femme, depuis que tu es revenu vers moi. Je trompais souvent ma femme, mais je ne t'ai jamais trahi, toi. Pourtant, nous n'étions pas vraiment ensemble… mais comment aurais-je pu te faire ça ?

Comment te faire comprendre à quel point j'avais peur ? Il aurait suffit que tu en aies assez de moi, finalement…

Je n'avais plus que toi, tu sais ?

Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par les hommes, je ne l'étais plus par les femmes…

Tu sais, j'avais arrêté de fumer, pour faire plaisir à ma femme… depuis que tu m'as laissé, j'ai recommencé.

La même marque que toi.

Ainsi, ton parfum flotte encore, autour de moi… toujours. Rien qu'un peu. Je crois que je n'ôterais jamais ces trois mégots de mon cendrier de cristal.

Ce n'est qu'une larme, noyée dans mon verre de whisky.

Rien qu'une larme. La seule que j'aie jamais versée…

Tu sais, avant toi, je n'avais jamais vécu. Je n'ai jamais qu'existé. Comment veux-tu que je continue ma route, si tu me quittes ? Ne m'étais-je pas un peu amélioré ? Je sais que j'ai toujours été le pire coureur, le pire égoïste, égocentrique…

Mais j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas que tu aies mal…

J'avais si peur que tu m'abandonnes…

Tu m'as trouvé, et tu m'as offert ce qui me manquait. Tu m'as tout donné, tout ce que tu pouvais. Et j'ai encore peur de cette flamme que tu as attisée, et qui ne cesse de me brûler. Tu sais, je vais finir complètement consumé, si je ne te revois pas…

Tu aurais aimé que je te dise tant de choses dont je ne connais pas le langage… je comptais sur toi pour m'apprendre ce que jamais on ne m'a enseigné. J'aurais voulu te suivre, quel que soit le chemin que tu empruntais. Comme lorsque nous sommes allé à la fac. Je n'y suis allé que parce que tu y étais…

Tu sais, je l'aurais vraiment fait… même si j'ai été un peu lent à partir. Tu souhaitais que je me donne à toi, mais tu n'as pas vu que je t'appartenais déjà. Je n'étais pas prêt… je le suis, à présent.

Reviens-moi !...

J'aimerais tellement que le temps se soit arrêté lorsque tu dormais contre moi…

Mon monde s'est écroulé lorsque dans tes yeux se sont éteintes ces milliers d'étoiles qui seules savaient éclairer mes nuits, que j'aimais tant regarder scintiller lorsque j'effleurais simplement tes doigts…

J'aurais voulu pouvoir encore te regarder rire des milliers de fois.

Tu sais que je suis capricieux, et avare de sourires ; pourtant, chacun de mes sourires n'étaient adressés qu'à toi.

Je suis perdu, sans toi…

Tes lèvres sur ma peau étaient devenues ma drogue, ta présence m'est indispensable pour pouvoir simplement vivre, plutôt que d'exister… je ne sais plus que faire. Tes caresses me manquent tant que je n'en dors plus la nuit, la pensée de tes baisers me brûle les lèvres, et le cœur… je ne cesse jamais de penser à toi.

J'ai besoin de toi.

J'en suis malade. Et l'idée de guérir un jour de toi me révulse. Voir les femmes se pâmer à mon approche me donne la nausée.

Je suis si laid, quand tu ne me regardes pas…

Je sens ma conscience vaciller, je sombre peu à peu dans ma nuit sans étoile, sans lumière, je ne parviens pas à vivre sans toi… je me sens seul au monde dans ces rues bondées. Mon corps, mon cœur, mes sens sont orphelins de toi…

Je les hais, ces mensonges, ces non-dits qui nous ont séparés. A présent, tout le monde sait : tu es le seul, pour moi. Si tu me revenais, je pourrais te tenir la main, dans la rue. T'embrasser devant tout le monde. Mais tu n'es plus là…

Le monde me regarde pleurer, et les cieux m'accompagnent, depuis deux longs mois, inconsolables.

Je n'ai plus envie de souffrir. Plus envie de mentir. Assez de ce fardeau bien trop lourd pour moi. Je t'en prie, retrouves-moi…

Toi seul me sauveras…

Ce n'est pourtant qu'une larme… pourquoi ne cesse t-elle de couler, depuis ton départ ?

Neige.

Un verre encore, d'absinthe, cette fois. Six mois sans toi. Trois mégots puant le tabac froid. Tu n'es plus là…

Noël. Tu sais que j'ai toujours détesté ça… pourtant, le seul Noël passé dans tes bras était le plus beau de mon existence. De ma vie.

Tu es celui qui m'a offert cela…

Je divague dans le brouillard, je flotte dans une réalité qui ne parvient pas à m'atteindre. Plus depuis que tu n'es plus là. Tu sais, aujourd'hui, j'ai mis le point final à mon dernier roman. Le plus beau.

Celui qui parle de toi.

Il repose là, sur la table basse de ce salon vide de toi. Trois cent pages d'un « nous » qui a un jour existé.

Dis-moi qu'il est toujours d'actualité…

Le canapé est trop blanc, sans la touche agressive de ton blouson orange sur son dossier. La cuisine est trop propre, vide du parfum des plats que tu me cuisinais. De toute façon, je ne mange plus depuis longtemps…

Ce n'est qu'une larme…

Rien qu'une larme, capturée par mes cils. Cessera t-elle jamais de couler ?

Il est temps pour moi de partir.

J'ai oublié de laisser mon verre. Tant pis. Il reste encore de cet alcool vert, au fond…

Ce n'est qu'une larme…

Tu sais, quand j'ai reçu cet appel, mon monde s'est effondré. Tu venais de me quitter… tu ne m'as rien laissé… pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous a-t-on fait ça ?

Ce n'est qu'une larme…

Elle m'empêche d'avancer. Je ne veux pas t'oublier… tu ne feras jamais partie de mon passé. Tu resteras toujours mon seul avenir.

Elle est comme une lame, elle taillade tout ce qu'il reste de moi.

J'avais peur de la flamme. Maintenant elle m'a consumé. Elle ravive ma douleur, attise ma démence. A chaque instant.

J'avais peur de mon cœur, et de ses battements effrénés, depuis dix ans. A présent ses ruines s'écroulent, avec force fracas. Il ne battait que pour toi. A chaque instant.

Je perds pied. Je perds la raison, sans toi…

Je vais enfin te dire ce que veut mon cœur, j'ai trouvé les mots justes.

Je veux te dire que tu as toujours été tout pour moi. Un trésor à garder du regard d'autrui, un ange à jalouser. Dès le premier regard.

Je n'ai plus peur de t'aimer.

Je veux te dire qu'à mes yeux, tu as toujours été le plus parfait des êtres qu'il m'eut été donné la chance de rencontrer, le seul au monde à avoir su me captiver. Tes prunelles resteront à jamais les joyaux que je chéris plus que tout autre, tes sourires, ma seule richesse, mon or en lingots. Depuis le premier jour.

Je veux te dire que ton âme était ma seule lumière, et que je la suis encore. Depuis plus de dix ans.

Ce soir, je me rapproche de toi.

Je veux te dire que ta chaleur, ton étreinte, sont la vie qui me transperce de part en part, et que ton départ me laisse agonisant. Comme il l'a toujours fait.

Ce n'est qu'une larme, et je ne la verse que pour toi.

La ville continue de te pleurer avec mon cœur délaissé, nos larmes se sont cristallisées, et peu à peu déposent leur linceul scintillant sur les rues illuminées.

Quatre étages plus bas, il y a la fête et la joie que je fuis depuis six mois.

Ils ne valent rien, sans toi.

Quatre étages plus bas, le monde continue de vivre, d'exister. Il y a toujours des rires, des sourires, mais ce ne sont plus les tiens. Ils ne m'atteignent pas. Je fais partie de ces pauvres hères, qui fuient leur gaieté et restent dissimulés par l'ombre insipide des rues qui ne sont pas en joie. Je suis de ceux qui restent cachés pour ne pas ternir la liesse générale, ceux qui ne sortent qu'une fois qu'il n'y a plus personne d'assez sobre pour nous regarder.

Je veux te dire que je suis prêt, je me donnerais à toi. Je t'appartiendrais dans mon entièreté, comme tu l'as fait pour moi.

Attends-moi.

Tu sais que je n'aime pas les hommes.

Jamais je n'ai aimé une femme comme je t'aime toi.

Je ne regrette rien. Voici venir le grand final…

Un écrivain abandonné par sa Muse, et sa plume brisée.

Je viens te dire ce que désire mon cœur, j'ai trouvé les mots justes. Je viens te dire que je ne veux que toi, depuis la première fois. Te demander pardon, accorde-moi une dernière chance.

Accepte ce baiser.

Le monde n'a pas d'importance. Le Paradis n'existe pas, quand tu n'es plus là. Je viens te dire que rien n'était faux, que ma passion pour toi ne s'éteindra pas.

Dix années que je n'aime que toi…

Attends-moi encore, rien qu'un instant.

Tu sais, lorsqu'ils m'ont appelé, je savais déjà. Je l'avais senti. A peine m'avais-tu quitté que tu étais déjà parti. A peine mes placards vidés que tu t'envolais loin de moi…

Je sais que tu serais revenu, s'il ne t'était rien arrivé.

Ils ont dit que j'étais le « numéro à contacter en cas d'urgence ». Ce n'était pas une urgence. Il était déjà trop tard.

Six mois dans un monde sans toi. Il est temps que je parte, à présent. Je sais que tu m'attends.

Tu sais, mes ailes sont brisées, quand tu n'es plus là. Mais je sais que tu es là. Ta lumière me guide, je t'ai retrouvé.

Je reviens à la vie…

Ils y a des éclats de verre, partout, qui scintillent comme les étoiles dans tes yeux bleus, enfin réanimées. Des gens, partout, visages inconnus, effrayés ; ils ne voient pas les anges s'envoler…

Laisse-moi passer mes prochains Noëls dans tes bras…

La dernière goutte de fée verte s'échoue sur le bitume enneigé. La ville continue de pleurer. Pourtant, nous ne l'avons pas quittée, notre ville chérie. Nous veillons toujours sur celle où ce « nous » existe encore, nous y vivrons, à jamais.

Vivre. Enfin. Avec toi…

Ne pleurez pas l'homme aux ailes ensanglantées, allongé sur le linceul froid. Je suis là. Et je vis. Plus que quand mon coeur battait encore.

"Tu m'as manqué, mon ange..."

Ce n'est qu'une larme.

Rien qu'une larme qui roule pour la dernière fois

Sur ma joue glacée…

**Oo°0oO°0Oo°oOO°0Oo°o°SasuxNaru°o°oO0°OOo°oO0°Oo0°oO**

**Eve:** Voilà voilà... Bon, vous avez le droit de m'assassiner...

**Sasu: **NON !!!!!

**Eve:** O.O depuis quand tu me protèges des lecteurs belliqueux, toi ?

**Sasu: **Je ne te protèges pas... ils peuvent te frapper, t'empoisonner la vie, tout ce qu'ils veulent, mais j'ai besoin que tu sois en état d'écrire mon lemon !!!

**Eve:** ...

**Sasu:** Bah quoi ? Oo

**Nana:** Tu es un monstre d'insensibilité... -______-'

**Eve: ***pense* Quel gentil garçon... T^T


End file.
